<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『Væk mig』 by Melanocetidae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398344">『Væk mig』</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae'>Melanocetidae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Studying, Young Mads Mikkelsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Mads Mikkelsen/You fic :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mads Mikkelsen/Original Female Character(s), Mads Mikkelsen/Reader, Mads Mikkelsen/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>『Væk mig』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, thank you for clicking on my fanfiction!</p><p>Danish and English are not my native languages, I helped myself with a translator, if I made mistakes do not hesitate to tell me! : D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve been studying for five hours for an exam scheduled for tomorrow, at the last minute as usual. Your arms are shaking, your heart is racing with stress. Mads is taking care of you because in reality he can’t suggest you to go to bed and study tomorrow, it’s definitely too late. A few hours ago he made you some food and tea to keep you going. It’s already one o'clock in the morning and your Danish is exhausted... Mads falls on the bed, watching you learning all your classes and admiring your seriousness.</p><p><strong> « -Undskyld, jeg er for træt ... vækker mig, hvis du har brug for noget. Jeg elsker dig. </strong> (Translation: Sorry I’m too tired... Wake me up if you need anything. I love you.)</p><p>He smiles his head in the pillow while you blush.</p><p><strong> -Tak for alt, jeg elsker dig også. Godnat. » </strong> (Translation: Thank you for everything, I love you too. Good night.)</p><p>Mads fell asleep. The next day, he went to work before you and you found a post-it marked with a "Good luck for your exams, I believe in you!" signed from Mads on the kitchen table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>